onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Do Zoro
im asking this because in chapter 650 luffy asks zoro and sanji if they "sense a wild animal" so im asking is this on instict or does it mean they optained haki. >>> could be true, but remember what happen when Garp tryin to greet luffy at water 7 ??? He did punch Luffy rite n luffy do feel pain afterward... Now you compared wih NAMI... yes..."NAMI"... the only crew in SH's that can beat n punch luffy until his head grow some "ball mushroom"... constantly.... <<< thinks the possibility yeah... :) n furthermore... Nami act more like vice-captain n zoro in fact do have skill to be one of top fighter in New World... n for Sanji... since he be trained by Queer Iva... the three of them could possibly awakend their HAKI during their journey to New World... We don't know if it was haki or not. In cases like these, discretion is the better part of valor, so we should leave it off the pages until we have better confirmation as to whether or not they have it. 07:31, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Could be, but I doubt it. Seems to me a case of the usual vocal 'monster trio' advocates (Who base their thing largely on what... a single line by Nami from the Skypeia arc?) are pouncing on something a little to eagerly. (I mean I'm not even arguing that Luffy, Zoro and Sanji are the strongest crewmembers, they pretty much are. Just there's no real canon reason to call them a 'monster trio' (And no Caribou did NOT call them that, he said something more like 'three superhuman warriors' (Not the same thing (And how the hell would Caribou even know much about it anyway?) I mean that bit with the tower could be evidence of haki, I suppose. But until they show clear unambiguous displays of haki I'm assuming they DON'T have it. After all Luffy used haki in his battle with Hody. If Zoro and Sanji had it, why didn't they use it in their battles? (Although I've heard some argue Zoro did, this again seems rather flimsy. You could really just as well argue that Franky has haki because he picked up Caribou by the same token. I dunno, I just don't GET monster trio advocates. We've seen crews with more then three strong members already (Whitebeard had himself, Marco, Ace, Joz and Vista for example). And One Piece has abundantly clearly shown that even crewmembers who lack raw strength can be vital because of their skills. And that relatively weak people can still be formidable opponents if they have good devil fruit powers. (Perona, and to a lesser extend Enel (who DID have CoO haki, but wasn't all that capable of taking punches from Luffy per se (and that was way pre time-skip!) But who also had one of the best Logia fruits (only matched by Kizaru's) and perfect control of it.) Plus some devil fruit powers can match up very well against powerful ones (Again Enel, as well as Mr.3 vs. Magellan) I mean this story's clearly not all about raw power alone. (Even Luffy's recent battle with Hody showed that, when Hody, outmatched by Luffy on land, provided a far more difficult fight in the ocean (Actually injuring Luffy quite badly.) The whole 'monster trio' thing doesn't make that much sense to me. (In fact if Franky actually did a bit more, it'd probably be a monster quatro (and once Jimbei DOES join it WILL be one, even if Franky never does that much more.) Even Brook for that matter actually has alot of potential. Look what the Ryuma zombie did with his soul when fighting Zoro. That's Brooks potential there. (And I bet those freezing winds from hell he mastered DO affect normally hard to hurt opponents!) So you know.. The entire crew is useful and there are situations that a 'monster trio' member might be less suited to handle compared to a supposedly 'lesser' SH crewmember. 19:30, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Wow...I've never seen such a rant that had nothing to do with the topic at hand. I think previous hinting of Haki for Zoro does support this idea considerably, such as his ability for dodging attachs from Hatchan or Mr. 1. As for Sanji I just don't see as much of a case yet that we would even think he has any of the forms. I think at some point we'll see at least one if not both of these finally demonstrating it with full confirmation. I do also think that we will soon see a form in Ussop (CoA) and either Robin or Nami (CoO) as well. MmmMeat19:53, December 15, 2011 (UTC) i reckon they do ..but oda full reveal it yet ..as people are still hyped about luffy getting haki..so maybe in the next big battle it may be announced..but they lets just enjoy luffy being a badass haki monster for now 12:14 december 16th 2011 (utc) I Feel that they have it to a certain degree. When Franky touched Caribou and tied him um, I think it implied that he knew how to handle Logias. So The "monster" trio, i assume it would natural for them to have at least Busoshoku haki, maybe kenbonshoku haki, i doubt conqueros haki. Man of Myth is legend 00:39, December 20, 2011 (UTC) No. Caribou said he let Sanji kick him and Franky tie him up so they wouldn't learn about his power. It wasn't haki. 00:52, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok, over these two years, Luffy trained almost solely for the purpose of haki, and it took him 1.5 years just to master the basics from one of the most experienced and powerful pirates in the world. Sanji and Zoro meanwhile, spent their two years training mostly in their respective fighting styles. Judging by their levels of growth, I don't think they would have much time to train in haki on top of what they already have. Anyways, neither Ivankov nor Mihawk have displayed any signs of haki, so where would they learn it. I personally think that at least Zoro will have haki, but we haven't seen any obvious signs or a character saying "This guy has haki", so we can't be sure. And concerning the "Monster Trio" essay above, all of the crew members may have qualified for the Monster Trio pre-timeskip if they had had their post-timeskip strength then (Does that make sense?), but Sanji, Luffy, and Zoro are still a cut above them all, and are closer in strength then the other Straw Hats. But I digress. In conclusion, Zoro and Sanji may have picked up haki somehow, but even if they did, it wouldn't be on Luffy's level, and they probably haven't trained in it. I also doubt that any of the other Straw Hats have trained in haki, just because I don't feel like they would. Zoro learned busoshoku by himself since he managed to cut iron. Have no idea about Sanji. It has been confirmed in chapter 668 that zoro and sanji do have haki. Indeed it has been confirmed it does however strike up another point what forms of haki do they have? 650 highlighted possible sensory haki, Luffy mentioned haki after Law explained that CC is logia type thus possibly encouraging the idea that perhaps Zoro and Sanji have the attack/defense haki too. Finally, I'm curious does Zoro's eye have anything to do with conquer haki? Very intrigued. ( 01:27, May 24, 2012 (UTC)) if anyone has ready chapter 668 then u should know that luffy clearly states that he, sanji, and zoro can use haki . look here LuffyAteMyMeat 17:25, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ''^''Yes, we all already know this by now LAMM. Great Pirate D: I just want to comment on something the whole Ivankov not having Haki i think he does just look at his death wink thats not his devil fruit power so i'm pretty sure its Haki18:47, May 29, 2012 (UTC)Great Pirate D 18:47, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ^Possible but it could also just be powerful air pressure. Great Pirate D: maybe, i think we will find out when we get a flash back of Sanji's training. 19:34, May 29, 2012 (UTC)Great Pirate D 19:34, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Oda said in an SBS that Death Wink is not haki just air pressure.Videogamep (talk) 06:24, August 7, 2012 (UTC) zoro and sanji both have the haki that allows them to attack logias, as stated by luffy,sanji also shows that he has observation haki,and yes apples are fruits I think zorro does have haki, he sent the angler swordsman flying in episode 560 by looking at him. Although it could be the dragon twister or a swing of his sword they didnt really show either. So the mystery continues... It's not much of a mystery when they both have outright been confirmed to have it. 03:01, August 20, 2012 (UTC) just to state yes they have observation haki zoro displays it in the war just like luffy did with mihawk and having his hands cut off however im under the assumption of what i saw in the manga zoro might not know how to use the hardening version since his logia opponent states hes only blocking theyre attacks but kinda annoys me tashigi was able to damage them as for sanji i think it depends on who he fights hes got a heat leg but as for now ill say zoro and sanji cant use hardening atm or have shown no display of it like luffy has thats all i got to say (Mykel M) My opinon is we havent seen them two get serious enough to say if they do or dont have that version, even though i still doubt they have that ability. Even if zoro doesnt have the ability it doesnt mean he cant hurt monet. Asura23 (talk) 04:31, October 25, 2012 (UTC) you make a good point but monet points out tashigi used haki on her so hard to say if zoro can damage her through techniques but well find out next episode. On another note is nobody aware observation haki is mantra and zoro used it on fishman island to beat the angler fish the whole blinding light scene and the prevision of zoro getting cut in half just like luffy did when he went to bazooka mihawk i swear some people dont even pay attention to whats going on(mykelm) In manga 687 there is proof that zoro can use haki.he cut a logia user while it was biting tashigi's shoulder, from the manga it's postive that cheek of the logia user is bleeding from his attack. Yes we all know that observation haki is mantra..and im pretty sure zoro has observation haki considering what he said in the anime "You're weak, because you see using you're eyes" or something like that to the angler fish (although the anime is non-cannon they still won't do something that infers that zoro has haki when he doesn't) They can both attack devils fruit users and clearly have superhuman sensory abilities and durability wich i personally attribute to natural sort of unrefined haki (could just be anime logig though) What i want to know is if Zoro has the conquerers Haki. People always refer to his aura and people obey him and feel weak in his presence, Hawk eyes comments on Zoros will power when they first meet as does luffy when he first see's zoro...i think he should have all three haki. I dont think Zoro has conqueres haki mainly because thats like grabbing luffys spot light but i do think he will get there and if he doesnt, cool. He doesnt need it seing as how he can strike fear with just his aura!! 8)Asura23 (talk) 01:32, January 9, 2013 (UTC) zoro doesn't have conquerer's haki... it would be too lame if the 2 guys that were here from the very start to both have conquerer's haki... people are scared of zoro just because he's freaking powerful and bad-ass Aura, Haki, Mantra... arnt they all the same thing. I just feel that Zoro should go further with will power because both hawk eyes and kuma commented on his will power (and this was before haki was introduced), if 2/7 warlords commend his will it must be formidable Zoro has conquerer's haki because he is pirate king's first mate like Layleigh. Zoro and Sanji have for sure Observation Haki, and also KH Haki,i.e. they can attack logias, but it's unclear if they can use armament Haki as Luffy and Vergo, bcs they never shown it. Zoro does not have Conqueror's Haki and will probably never have it, otherwise at this stage he would have shown signs of it. The comparison with rayleigh is wrong bcs Roger only had a single extremely powerful vice captain and crewmate in him, whereas Luffy has 2 vice-captains that he calls with him when there's serious business, as seen when he assignes them to 3 groups to protect the other crewmates against Kuma, when he calls them against Kraken, when they destroy 2 Pacifistas, and episodes 650 and 668 when he states that Z and S are those that have Haki in the crew. Rayleigh wasn't Roger's only extremely strong crewmate. Don't forget about Shanks!!! He has all 3 types of Haki! We can also bring up Buggy too lmao. Roger had at least two extremely strong crewmates(Rayleigh and Shanks), both being some of the strongest characters in the One Piece Universe. Then Buggy too, who is now a warlord lmao (I laugh whenever I think about it). The rest of Roger's crew very likely could have been very powerful, but at the moment we don't know for sure. (They did make it to Raftel though so its a safe to say he had some other extremely strong members) But to say Rayleigh was the only strong crew member in Roger's crew is wrong. Therefore it is very possible that some of Luffy's crew might be able to use the Conquerer's Haki, just not efficiently yet... -kattazk SIGN YOUR F*N POSTS!